The Town of Sapphires
'Mission Details' *'Date': 07/05/2013 *'Submitted by': Kiyoshi Satou *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Viggerous *'Recapper': Viggerous *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Levi Yuki *Zennosuke Kaguya *Kantaro Uzumaki *Hayate 'Mission Profile' 'Goal:' Meet the trader in the Land of Shells and escort him and his cargo of sapphires to there destination 'Story:' There have been a series of attacks on local traders and travellers between a neutral country, The Land of Shells. An request to all the major ninja villages was sent to protect a large cargo of valuable saphirres. A local criminal gang by the name of "The Dark hand" has been seen in the area. You are to escort the traders to the destination without harm coming to the trader. However the town and trader are not what it seems... 'Mission Recap' The varyign ninja from all teh villages arrive at a dock during a stormy day, outside the designated building. An old man confronts the ninja as to why they are lurking outside his house. After a exchange the man claims to have no knowledge of what the ninja are talking about and tell them to sod off and leave him in peace. A little girl in a red coat runs past the group and they decide to split and search the dock area in order to try to make some sense of the request that their villages recieved. From nowhere the sky blackens and a rain of kunai comes peppering down from the sky, the nin all dart for cover, Hayate and Kant dart into a disused inn while Levi and Zenn batter down a door adn stumble into a house, though they suffer minor wounds from the rain of doom. After the onslaught ,the nin notice that the buildings are abandoned and empty, they emerge from cover to find the kunai disappeared and the streets empty once again, they begin to talk thinking that a Tenten esque nin must be near or a lot of ninja are here to ambush them. Severeal screams echoe throughout the town nearby and the nin dash off towards them. They enter a town square surrounded by wooden houses, there is a fountain in the centre and a huge crowd of people have gathered. they are in hysteria and panic they are shouting and jostling amongst themselves. Three of the nin push their way through the crowd to try to see what the hell is just going on in this place, Hayate however hangs back and observes from a higher vantage point up on the buildings. The remaing nin push forward to the front and see four scorched corpses lying on the ground. There is a huge clap of thunder and severeal flashes of sheet lightning, hayate sees a girl in a red coat run away from the cloud, before the corspe rises and attack the closest nin. A skirmish occurs and Levi and Zenn are attacked by the burnt bodies, there are able to disposes of them with ease, though weapon strike seem to cause no damage, just chakra based attacks. One of the corpse releases a blast of fire towards Zenn but is saved by levi making a balst of ice take the strike, whiel Kantaro finsihes off the remaining corspe. Once defeated each corpse erupts into flames and screams as it dies. Hayate from his vantage point, acknowledgs the fact that the squad is caught in a genjutsu and he tries to break out but fails. Upon the defeat of the corpse they disappear and the square turns back to beign deserted. Levi and Kantaro focus there energy and are able to shatter the illusion that they are stuck within. The little girl in the red coat appears and as the genjutsu fades, the whole town vanishes, it never existed in the first place, the nin are standing in an old abandoned square which only feature is the same damaged fountain, the rest is just a grassy plain, where the little girls was stands a women, with an ANBU mask and a schoolgirl attire. She is a fire user and launches a huge fire dragon blast towards the squad, Kant leaps high into the air and fires an energy arrow at her, Levi blocks the strike with a wall of ice. Hayate covers the battlefield in his Hidden Mist and his comrades and the enemy dissappear. Using this to her advantage, she send outs a wall of fire that surges through the mist and strikes the visually impaired Levi and Zenn, hayate remains unscathed due to his bakaygun. She begins to summon fire around her to drive the Mist upwards and recede its area of effect, this rising plume of mist gives her postion away and Kantaro is able to send a barrage of arrows into the target zone. Hayate manages to engage her in close combat and slices into her as he approaches he can see she has been wounded by the energy arrows flying at her from out of the Mist. Levi severely burnt covers hismelf in his water armour to provide releif and a defence from any more flaming onslaughts, he summons his Heron, hera to blast the mist away with her wind chakra attacks, however it strike hayate and the Missing-Nin uses Hayate as a shield. With the mist cleared kantaro charges a an arrow of immense strength and releases it at the injured Nin, it strikes her in the face and kills her, she falls down and erupts into flames and screams a harrowing death scream. The fountain then erupts in flames, a demonic voice echoes in all the ninjas head. "It seems the ninja of this world are not as feeble as I had first thought" Category:Mission